


Third Wheel

by Basingstoke



Series: Frenemies with Benefits [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Emotions, Partner Betrayal, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> So many trigger warnings. See the tags. They've had rough lives.

Mick glares at her. "Throw up or something. That's not human." 

"Sorry not sorry," Sara sings out. She is gloriously hangover free, unlike Mick. 

"Coulda beaten you before. I'm out of practice," he says into his folded arms. 

Sara pets his head. "Poor Mick. Pooooooor boy."

"You're still drunk," Snart says. 

"Mmmmmayyyyyyybe." 

"There we are. She's cheating. She's spreading her drunkenness around," Snart says as he sits next to Mick at the table. 

"I'm not cheating! I'm extending the window for drunk sex. Come on," Sara says. "Sex me while I'm drunk." 

"Well. How tempting," Snart says. 

Mick staggers to the sink and vomits. 

They don't bone. Sara is disappointed until the spins kick in. 

*

Afterwards, once the Hunters are dispatched and they're all loaded back onto the ship, once she's changed out of her Old West gear and into familiar jeans and boots, she finds Mick in his room pulling an improbable number of bottles of moonshine out of the deep pockets of his duster. "Did you buy it or did you steal it?" she asks. 

"Bought it with fabricated money. So...both." 

"Willing to share?" 

"Still want to fuck?" 

"Yes," Sara says. 

"Then yes." 

"That seems more like the old you." 

"I'm the same person. Just been through some shit," Mick says. "And got healed." 

"Got blown up a few times while bounty hunting?" 

"Yeah. The big stuff though. They fixed my brain." 

"Fixed!" Sara feels it like a shock. "There was nothing wrong with your brain! What did they do to you?" 

"I had brain damage. Lead poisoning, smoke inhalation. Scars from getting smacked around as a kid. Guess you didn't know." 

She shakes her head. But it makes sense. She knew Mick was crazy, she just never wondered why. 

"Lead paint in the house I grew up in. Reduces executive function. Makes it harder to keep on track and keep your temper. The Time Masters needed a hunter, not a bomb, so they fixed my brain. Left the PTSD though. Hyperawareness is useful." 

"Shit," Sara says. She doesn't have anything smarter to say. 

The corner of Mick's mouth twitches. "So you still prefer the old me? You like me retarded?" He crosses his eyes. 

"You're a dickhead in both incarnations," Sara says, which makes Mick snort with laughter. 

He grabs her ass, lifting her up so she wraps her legs around his hips. "Pretty lady, me fuck now," he grunts. He bites her neck. 

"You're not funny," she says a little breathlessly. 

"Me dumb one, him smart one."

The intercom beeped, then Rip said, "Everyone to the bridge, please. Now." 

Sara groaned. "Think we have time for a quickie before people come looking?" 

"Nah. I'll just save this for later," Mick says, bumping his erection against the seam of her jeans. 

*

At the meeting, they find out that another Time Master assassin has been sent out to kill them as babies. 

Same old same old. 

Rip assigns Gideon to analyzing time for this type of anomaly, which could take a while, he says. 

Snart is watching Mick as he walks around the room. Sara catches his eye, eventually--it takes a while for him to look at her--and gestures the three of them out into the hall. "We could be wiped from existence at any moment," she says. "I want to go out with a bang." 

"Good argument," Mick says. He looks at Snart. 

"I'm invited?" Snart says. He really sounds unsure, under the sarcasm. 

"I always want to hatefuck you," Mick says. "Even when I'm not angry with you, I want to hatefuck you." 

"Strangely reassuring," Snart says. Sara takes them both by the hand. 

She takes them to her room for a change and immediately strips off her shirt. "You still an ass man?" she asks Mick. 

"I god damn am," Mick says. "But between the two of you, Leonard has the better ass." 

"Lies," Sara says. 

"Don't be bitter, Becky, it's a factual statement. My ass is bangin'. I don't know if I feel like bending over, though," Snart says. 

"Oh come on," Mick says. "I dreamed about that booty." 

"Compromise on thighs," Snart says. 

"Deal." Mick kicks his boots off. 

They all strip, Snart more slowly than the other two. Mick joins Sara on the bed and rubs his cheek against her chest. "You have better tits than he does," Mick says. 

"I would hope so." 

"Some men have amazing tits, though. Jax." 

"Mm, agreed," Snart says. He shimmies out of his pants without removing his boots. He has skills. 

"I would _wreck_ that chocolate bunny rabbit. Start with the ears and keep biting," Mick mutters into her breasts. He leans his weight on her, licking her nipple. 

"Mmm...suppose he runs hot? Like fucking a house fire," Sara says, and Mick growls and mouths toothily at her breast. Snart puts a hand on Mick's back. 

"Easy now. Don't get Mick riled. That's how you end up with your hair on fire." Snart strokes Mick's corrugated shoulder. "They fixed your brain but not your scars?" 

"I like my scars," Mick says. 

Snart looks thoughtful. "Trade places," he says. 

Mick gets up, letting Snart slip onto the bed over Sara. "Can I tie your knees?" Mick asks. 

"Can you what now?" Sara asks. 

"Go ahead," Snart says. "Watch and learn, Canary. There are advantages to fucking older men." 

Sara watches as Mick takes the belt out of his trousers--gasps as Snart slips his fingers into her like the thief he is--and strokes Snart's bristly head while Mick wraps the belt just above his knees, then tightens it, strapping Snart's legs firmly together. Snart smiles as Mick squirts lube on his thighs. "Chilly," Snart says. 

"I know what you like. Bee-tee-dub, Gideon can make Popsicles," Mick says, and he bends over and licks the small of Snart's back. 

"I want one." 

"I'll get you one. Later." 

"Kinda want one now, though." 

"Promise. Get you two. Or three." 

"I'm holding you to that," Snart says, but he rubs his head against Sara's collarbone.

"Double dog promise." 

"Your sexy talk is shit," Sara says. 

Snart kisses her nipple. "Clearly you haven't brought enough Popsicles to bed," he says. He settles in, finger-fucking her and rubbing his rough cheek over her breast and stomach. 

Snart knows what he's doing with his hands, that's for damn sure. Her hips ride his fingertips like a horse at trot. 

His eyes are slitted with pleasure. She takes a good look to see what has him so happy, and finds Mick's dick bumping into his balls from behind. "Nice," she says. 

"Not as intense," Snart says. "Doesn't hurt."

 

She kisses his cheek. "Who needs pain," she says, and then she grunts and grabs his shoulders as he twists his fingers inside her. 

"Not me," Snart says. 

She's coming a few minutes later. He's good with his hands. "Just as hot as I remembered," Mick breathes, his eyes fixed to her face. 

Mick rolls Snart onto his back to suck him off. "Welcome home," Sara says, and Mick hums around Snart's dick happily. 

*

Sara is drifting into sleep when the boys start talking. 

"Talked to Sara earlier," Mick says to Snart. 

"She's easy to talk to."

"Told her about the brain damage. That I'm different because I was fixed." 

"You weren't broken." 

"I lacked executive function. I think you liked that. You got to think for me." 

"Maybe." Snart's voice is very quiet. 

"We're equal now. That means you have to deal with a bigger, stronger man that you can't lead around by the dick. I know exactly why you're having issues with that."

Mick pauses, but Snart is silent. 

"So you've gotta decide," Mick continues, "whether you can trust that I'm not the old man and you're not your mother. Because I think I'm not, and I think you're not, but there's nothing I can do to prove that."

"I don't know you," Snart grinds out. 

"You've known me since I was fifteen." 

"And how old are you now?" 

"One day older than when you left me in France in 1939." Mick pauses, and Snart must make some kind of facial expression, because he continues. "Time doesn't pass in the Vanishing Point. It's just the same day, over and over. I don't know how many times I lived that day, but it doesn't matter. It was the same day. I'm forty-five, and you've known me for thirty years." 

She hears Snart's head thud against the wall. "I intended to come back," he says quietly. "That was the plan. And if I didn't make it, I thought you might have a good time in France during the war. Be a Resistance fighter, blow up some Nazis. You threatened my sister." 

"I did. A couple of times. I know how to hurt you. You wouldn't give a damn if I cut your body. You would die if I hurt your sister like your father did." 

"And we're back to that. Sara," Snart says. "I know you're not asleep." 

"Honk, shu," Sara says. Snart nudges her with his foot. "Look, I don't want to be a third wheel. I'm just here to fuck." 

"Fifth wheel, not third wheel," Snart says. "Wake up and tell me if you trust this guy. He says he's my partner, but I'm not sure." 

Sara opens her eyes. "He's the same guy," she says. 

"You seem sure of that."

"I'm pretty sure. He loves you like the other guy did, anyway."

Both men snort.

"You assholes. There's nothing wrong with having feelings."

" _Feelings_ ," Snart says. He meets Mick's eye.

"They don't call him Cold just for his weapon."

"Fuck you both," Sara says, and she turns onto her stomach. 

"Already did," Snart says.

"Hey. Make a deal," Mick says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You keep leaving me, and I fucking hate that. And I keep kicking the shit out of you, and you hate that."

"And?"

"One for one. Next time you leave me, I beat you bloody. If I beat you first, then you leave me someplace."

"Sounds like what we have been doing."

"This gives it a system. Means we know what to expect. No surprises."

Snart is silent for a moment. "Deal," he says finally. 

Mick moves, and when Sara looks up, they're sealing it with a kiss. It's a good one, with a lot of passion. 

"As a child of divorce, this warms my heart," Sara says. Mick slaps her on the ass.

"I still want a Popsicle," Snart says. 

*


	2. Legendary

She's there when Mick wakes up in the infirmary. "He did it again," Mick says. "Left me."

"Yeah," Sara says. She wipes at her eyes. 

"So I owe him a beating."

"We didn't recover his body," Sara says. "There was nothing left of the entire Oculus complex." 

Mick sits up. "This is a time ship. We go find him when he was alive, I beat the shit out of him, and then we keep going."

"I don't think we can do that."

"Says who? And how are they going to stop me?"

Sara wipes her eyes again. "You're right. Fuck it and fuck them."

"See? You were right, you are a third wheel. We're stronger together. Let's go kick some ass."

She takes his hand and pulls him up from the bed. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes Season One. Continued in Season Two, probably, unless the show fucks it up or something else happens. I don't know. This show, man.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: [@Basinke](https://twitter.com/Basinke). Talk to me! 
> 
> My Tumblr: [basinke](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/basinke). Look at things I have looked at!


End file.
